Meredith The Halls
by boop-oop-ee-doo
Summary: Greysified Shrek Christmas Special. Meredith has left it until the last minute to create the perfect Christmas for her new Family. Just when she thinks she's got it together, her Bright and Shiny friends crash the Party. In the ensuing chaos, our Dark and twisty Hero is pushed to her limits as she learns the true meaning of Christmas.
1. Uh-Oh

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's, or Shrek

AN: First chap of the Grey's-ified Shrek Christmas Special. Enjoy!

* * *

Snow appears to fall.. But it's actually baby powder that Meredith is sprinkling onto Zola's butt, making her giggle.

"There, that's better" Meredith smiled. She put a new diaper on her daughter, then sat her on the floor to play with her toys. "Off you go" said Meredith, before sitting down in her favourite chair and emitting a happy sigh. Peace and quiet. Until..

_"He sees you when you're sleeping.." _Sang a familiar, perky voice.

_"He knows when you're awake.." _added another.

"What the.." Meredith grabbed Zola and headed outside to see Izzie and George, dressed in little elf costumes, passing by. "What are you guys singing about now?"

"Santa, duh!" said Izzie, rolling her eyes. "You know, jolly old fat guy, big red suit, unhealthy addiction to milk and cookies.."

"But it's only July!" cried Meredith in disbelief.

"Arizona's having a 'Christmas In July' Party for the kids in Peds" George explained. "We're going to sing some Carols for them."

"You wanna come with us, Mer?" asked Izzie eagerly.

"Hmm, let me think about that for a second" said Meredith in mock cheerfulness. "Okay, I thought about it.. No."

"You sure?" Izzie prodded.

"Positive."

"Really? Santa doesn't like mean grumpy people you know, so you better be good.."

"Better be good?" Meredith scoffed as she turned to head back inside. "How about you two 'better be gone'?"

"Well Merry Christmas in July to you too!" Izzie frowned after her.

"Come on, Iz" George sighed, as they continued on towards Seattle Grace. "Maybe it's too early for Meredith to have Christmas cheer."

"I don't get why she seemed so against it, though" Izzie grumbled. "Derek and Lexie are at the party.."

* * *

A few months passed, and Winter was approaching.

Meredith was preparing for the chilly season by chopping firewood in her front yard. She was completely focused on her task, so became startled when..

_"Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells, Jingle all the way!" _sang Izzie, now accompanied by not only George, but also Arizona, Callie, Mark, and Baby Sofia.

Meredith yelped as her axe flew from her hand, smashing one of the 'Keep Out' signs in front of the House.

"You Guys!" she groaned, annoyed.

"Sorry, we won't let Mark sing next time" Callie smirked.

"Hey!"

"Guess what, Mer?" asked Izzie, grinning.

"What?" Meredith sighed.

"It's almost December! You know what that means?"

"What?" Meredith sighed, rubbing her temples to fend off the headache she often suffered in the presence of her Bright and Shiny friends.

"CHRISTMAS!" The whole group chorused.

"So you better get yourself one of those chocolate advent Calendars" Izzie continued, "'Cause it's no fun counting down to Christmas without a.."

"Enough!" Meredith growled. "Izzie, everyone, I love you all, I do, but I really couldn't care less about Christmas, and I've got stuff I need to do, so could you just drop it and go away for a while?"

"Well okay, Miss Scrooge.." Arizona frowned as they left.

* * *

Winter had come, and with it, a large blanket of snow. Meredith was shoveling it from her driveway, when somehow, strangely, a lump appeared in the snow that didn't seem to have been there before. Shrugging, she took her Shovel to it and..

_"Dashing through the snow, on a one-horse open sleigh.."_

"What the Hell, Izzie!" Meredith yelled. "I could have seriously hurt you!"

"Sorry, Mer, I'm just so excited!" said Izzie, bouncing around. "Tomorrow is Christmas, it's finally here!"

"Yay" said Meredith sarcastically.

"So, have you got everything ready?"

"No."

"What?" Izzie frowned. "You mean you haven't trimmed your tree?"

"No."

"Hung your stockings?"

"No."

"Roasted your chestnuts?"

"Again, no" said Meredith, becoming annoyed.

"Oh.." Izzie fell silent, and for a few glorious seconds, Meredith hoped her friend may have finally learned when to shut up. "Haven't you even figgied your pudding?"

No such luck.

"No!" Meredith snapped. "Take a hint, Iz. I don't give a crap about Christmas, and neither does anyone else in this House!"

At that moment, Lexie, and Derek, carrying a giggling Zola, came outside.

"Wow, a real White Christmas!" Lexie grinned.

"And our first one together as a Family" smiled Derek as he turned to Meredith, whose heart felt as though it had dropped into her stomach. "Isn't it exciting?"

"Yeah" Meredith forced a smile. "Exciting."

"Derek" Izzie frowned, "I think Meredith's got something to.."

"Izzie, no!" Meredith hissed, slapping a hand over the Blonde's mouth. "Don't, uh, ruin the surprise for him!"

"I have a surprise?" Derek smiled his McDreamy smile and kissed his Wife's cheek. "Aww, I love you." He turned and headed back inside, bouncing his daughter as he went. "Come on, Zola, you're going to bake some Christmas cookies with Daddy."

"Yay!" Zola squealed.

"Mer, you know you're dead meat, don't you?" Izzie frowned. "How're you gonna get out of this one?"

"Get out of what?" asked Lexie, confused.

"Lexie, if I told you I did something really stupid, you wouldn't judge me, would you?" asked Meredith.

"Uh.. Well, no, you're my sister."

"Good, I need your Help." Meredith grabbed Lexie's hand, dragging her towards their Ambulance.

"Where are we going?" asked poor Lexie, who was still oh-so-very confused.

"I'll tell you on the way, there's not much time!"

They drove off, heading into the heart of Seattle.

"That girl is doomed" Izzie sighed.


	2. Four Steps For A Perfect Christmas

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's, or Shrek

* * *

"You _forgot _Christmas?" cried Lexie in disbelief as the Ambulance pulled into a parking space.

"I didn't forget it, exactly" Meredith sighed, "I just haven't wanted to celebrate it in long time, and for some stupid reason assumed that Derek wouldn't want to either.."

"How could you not want to celebrate Christmas? It's the most wonderful time of the year!"

"Oh shut up, you sound like Izzie!" Meredith snapped, before sighing. She usually tried to curb her grumpy tendencies around her sister, to make up for the time she had been forced to be cruel to her. Sure, she'd done it to protect her, and Lexie completely understood, but Meredith still felt guilty about it sometimes. "Sorry, Lex. I've just never had a family to celebrate Christmas with, I guess. So, will you help me?"

"Sure" Lexie smiled. "Well, I'll try at least, but we might have a few problems since most places.." They climbed out of the Ambulance to the sound of what seemed like a million doors locking. "..Close over Christmas" She finished.

"Great" Meredith deadpanned. "No what are we supposed to do?"

"Uh.. Oh look, the Library hasn't closed yet!"

"How's a Library going to help?"

"We'll have to take what we can get, Mer" said Lexie, dragging her older sister through the doors. "Thank God you're still open!"

Jo Wilson, the young woman who was currently working at the Library to put herself through Med School, turned towards them with a small frown.

"Actually, I was just about to.."

"Please, you can't close yet" Meredith begged.

"My Sister needs help to make a perfect Christmas for her new Family" Lexie added.

"First timer, huh?" Jo smiled. They seemed so desperate, It would be cruel to turn them down. "I think I've got just what you need.." She led the Grey Sisters through the shelves, before finding a book and holding it up in front of Meredith. "There we go."

"'_Christmas For Dummies'_?" Meredith frowned as she read the Title.

"I guess it's best to start from the beginning" Lexie shrugged.

"Mmhm" Jo nodded, setting the book down on the desk and flipping it open. "Okay, here's what you need to know. Step 1: Decorate the House. Step 2: Hang Stockings above the Fireplace. Step 3: The Christmas Feast. Yum!" She slid the book over to Meredith, showing her a picture of a Home fully decorated for Christmas.

"What's that?" She asked, pointing at an object in the picture.

"Meredith" said Lexie slowly, wondering how her sister could possibly be _that _clueless about the Holiday, "That's a Christmas Tree."

"And it goes inside?!" cried Meredith in disbelief.

"Wow" said Jo, raising an eyebrow. "You really have missed out, haven't you?"

"Obviously" Meredith sighed, while Lexie laid a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, you just have to follow the steps" Jo flipped to the last page of the Book. "Step 4: The telling of the Christmas Story. Do all that, and you'll have the perfect Christmas."

"Really?" asked Meredith. "That's all?"

"That's all" Jo confirmed.

"Then what am I so worried about?" Meredith grinned. "This will be easy!"

Lexie wasn't so sure. There was so much more to Christmas than copying pictures in a book.


End file.
